


【錘基】雪貂冰淇淋蘇打（一發完）

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 雪貂錘X雪貂基 擬獸AU怕Loki一隻貂的會感到寂寞，咖啡廳的女主人決定帶隻新雪貂回家，不過找了一整天全鎮上的雪貂離奇消失，只剩一隻爆氣的寵物貂。OOC、女主人戲份多，前期2千6百字是獨居Loki。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【錘基】雪貂冰淇淋蘇打（一發完）

“法蘭西斯”是一間位於阿斯嘉德地表最強的雪貂咖啡廳，由一位女性獨立創建，她熱愛雪貂這種頑皮卻又可愛的小動物。

雖然說是地表最強，但其實也只有一隻剛上任副店長的年輕白雪貂而已。

他雪白的毛髮在燈光的照射下如同雪地一樣會閃閃發光，耳朵是烏溜的墨黑、眼睛是及少見的帶著幽綠的黑色，身形曲線也是相當優美，纖細、帶了點肉感，堪稱雪貂界極品。

雪貂喜歡站立在窗前招攬客人，也喜歡觀察顧客的一舉一動，並抓准時間將顧客們最小最好咬的東西叼走、藏起來。

雪貂的脖子上帶著女主人親自做的綠色領結項圈，上面還有顆愛心形狀的金色鈴鐺，看起來就像個可愛的小紳士，咖啡廳的女主人將他取名為──Loki。 

【本店注意事項：Loki喜歡叼走任何小東西，請顧客們自行將重要物品收好，謝謝。】

在Loki叼走一顆不知道價值多少千萬的2克拉戒指後，女主人在店門口多加的一個永久性的特製告示牌，不過顧客不減反增了不少。

“難道大家都是來給Loki偷東西的嗎？”女主人心裡想著，繼續接待今早的第30個客人。

Loki結紮的早，所以他比女主人養過的任何雪貂都來的調皮愛玩，以前的孩子們多教幾次後，多多少少會挑些便宜的東西藏，但Loki不會，他有個性的很。

他會在討客人歡心後偷走對方的看起來最值錢或最漂亮的小東西，並藏在他喜歡的角落裡。

女主人每次要清出來還給客人時，都會被Loki咬的滿手掛彩，前期女主人還會捏起Loki的後頸說“不行”，但小雪貂會一臉楚楚可憐的看著客人，彷彿在說──

「可是我喜歡它嘛。」這烏溜水亮的大眼睛可融化了大半部女性客人的心。

「沒關係，沒關係，就一個髮飾而已嘛！」被竊走一個日本高級髮飾的女客人說著。

女主人不停的道著歉，雖然已經掛上了告示牌，但道歉還是必須的，這已經是上午的第十位客人了，而內用的顧客總數是15人，Loki可說是全叼了一遍。

Loki知道怎麼討人類歡心，他快速的爬上書櫃，叼回了髮飾後窩在客人的大腿上撒嬌，對方馬上就被萌的將髮飾送給了雪貂。

「看吧～我就算被紮掉還是魅力無限。」Loki看著女主人，咯咯咯的笑著。

女主人搖搖頭，客人又敗給這小可愛了，她將那個鑲著金絲綢及銀飾的綠色髮飾收進了名為“Loki的戰利品”的籃子裡。

【本店注意事項：本店全面禁菸，請務必配合，謝謝。】

幾盆薰衣草被圍繞在收銀檯的兩側，小雪貂午休時會將自己圈在裏頭，讓自己散發薰衣草的香氣，這不為了別的，僅是因為Loki討厭任何臭味。

某天，有個抽著香菸的老頭走進店內外帶餐點，那時Loki就窩在盆栽裡。

起初女主人還沒察覺到異樣，直到一直聽到細小的噴嚏聲才發現Loki留著鼻水、鼻頭的毛禿了小塊、眼睛紅了一圈，精神看起來差勁透了。

「餵飯的…我不舒服。」Loki軟綿綿的癱在薰衣草裡，抓抓鼻子又掉了一小搓白毛，他崩潰噝噝吼叫。

「啊！我的毛！我的毛啊！」這回眼淚都滴下來了。

女主人當天提早關了店，急急忙忙的帶雪貂去，檢查後發現是過敏。

「嘔天！以前都不會的呀！！」 女主人心疼地立刻下訂“禁止吸菸”的吊牌。

吃了藥後鼻水止住了，但Loki照照鏡子，覺得現在的自己醜的不能見人，一回到家，他崩潰鑽進自己的小毯子裡，不出來了。

整整一個月，直到鼻頭的毛髮長齊後他才願意出門見客人。

站在窗前理著毛皮，Loki經歷過一次“醜態”後，他決定要讓自己的毛皮永遠保持在最乾淨、最完美的樣貌，都已經被紮掉了，怎還能讓自己醜得像發情？

“別開玩笑了！”

「老闆娘，他已經在那舔了10分鐘的毛了，沒問題吧？」一個坐在窗邊的男客人問著。

「啊哈哈哈…沒事，醫生說沒舔到禿毛就沒事。」

聽著簡易談話的雪貂發出噝噝的抱怨聲，他要舔遍自己的全身才會善罷甘休，因為他剛剛偷藏客人的鑰匙時把自己給弄髒了。

「我才不會讓自己醜不啦機的出去見客人！」

【本店注意事項：Loki是副店長，是非賣品，請不要再問了，謝謝。】

以前來咖啡廳的客人大多是為了喝老闆娘泡的現煮咖啡，但現在──

有一大半是為了來看Loki、讓Loki叼走自己的小東西，有客人整理出一篇文章表示，在法蘭西斯消費越多，那Loki在腿上逗留的時間就會越長。

事實如此，但前提是客人身上要有股淡淡的香氣。

「餵飯的，看看我，我多會幫妳掙錢啊！還不快點賞我鱈魚絲！」

看著眼前的伸出小手咯咯叫的小雪貂，女主人哭笑不得的給了他兩條小點心，這也太寵他了，Loki才剛剛藏了顆5克拉的藍鑽石，那要價多少千萬，女主人可不敢想。

只能趁著Loki開心在那位客人身上啃點心的時候，將鑽石挖出來，不然又要被咬慘了。

不過往好的方面想，她的生意變好了，也沒人控訴來這裡付錢享受還要被偷東西，真是謝天謝地，惡作劇之神保佑。

但多多少少還是有其他問題的，比方說──

“媽媽！媽媽！我要養那隻雪貂。”  
“不給我，我就不離開！”  
“老闆啊，我家小孩吵著要養牠，多少錢？妳開個價，我跟妳買。”

之類的狗屁死小孩跟無腦家長的奪命連環爭貂戰，她們不要面子，女主人跟Loki還要呢！

不過身為服務業者，女主人只能面帶微笑的說，「是“他”不是“牠”，我家兒子是非賣品，謝謝，出去右轉走到底在左轉，有間手工裁縫店，不妨做一隻娃娃給妳的女兒吧，還不用清理照護、被咬傷留疤喔。」

皮笑肉不笑的老闆娘在送走第10組這樣的客人後，決定再去訂製一個告示牌，天！要知道這世界上奇葩的家長跟小孩數不勝數，但掛著整能消減一些的吧？

希望有用。

窩在女主人肩膀上的Loki罵勒勒的看著被氣走的母女，「快走快走！走越遠越好，愛我的人多的是，我才不差妳們這兩位信徒！」

【短暫公告：最近的Loki特別愛藏毛絨飾品，請各位女客人多加注意。】

「嘔…嘔…嘔！！」Loki吐毛球了。

看著吐出毛球、還在周圍嗅嗅它的Loki，女主人嚇個半死，雪貂將剛剛叼走的毛球墜飾吞下了肚，不過因為末端連結著金屬環，他馬上就吐了出來。

喳喳嘴，Loki被女主人支開後，跑去一個身穿毛絨大衣、聞起來有松木香的男子身上窩著，男子找了塊絨布裹住食指給雪貂擼毛。

被反覆擼著下巴的Loki，馬上呼嚕了起來。

「老闆娘，我看Loki是自己一隻覺得無聊或是寂寞，妳再多帶一隻雪貂回來陪他應該就沒事了。」男子喝著咖啡，笑笑的說。

女主人想想也對，貂是群居動物嘛！就Loki一隻也太寂寞了，跟這位好心的客人道謝過後，她決定找找那裡可以領養雪貂，要不然只能去寵物店看看。

窩在毛絨大衣裡的雪貂甩了幾下尾巴、喳喳嘴，他正夢見自己被一堆吃不完的鱈魚絲跟小魚乾包圍，喜滋滋的笑著。

不過，他馬上被一隻突然出現在零食中的大黑影嚇醒。

「咯！」Loki嚇的炸毛，眼睛懵懵的眨了眨，只見準備離開的毛絨外套男子吃驚的盯著自己。

他停頓了幾秒。

“啊！好丟臉！”白毛都快被羞恥蒸成粉紅，雪貂跳下椅子、咻一聲的逃進了前幾天在木製牆壁挖的小坑洞裡。

【新公告：後天公休一天。】

決定再帶一隻雪貂回來陪陪Loki後，女主人查遍了住家附近的領養網站，可惜都是一片淨空，“好吧，只能去寵物店看看了。”

跑遍整個阿斯嘉德的寵物店也沒看見有人在賣雪貂，就連當初買下Loki的那間也沒有。

「雪貂什麼時候這麼受歡迎了，我怎麼不知道？」走出寵物店的女主人手裡多了一大包塑膠袋，裡頭滿是Loki的點心。

過了一整天，女主人才在一間不怎麼起眼的小店找到阿斯嘉德唯一的一隻雪貂，可是這隻雪貂也不是商品，他只是隻脾氣太不好、被原主人拋棄給老爸照顧的寵物。

原本只是提起家中的Loki，女主人並沒有打算要帶走那隻全身炸毛的雪貂，沒想到這間雜貨的老闆卻邊說邊戴上手套，「妳喜歡雪貂嗎？如果妳想要的話就帶走吧，我不會照顧，他留在這只是苦了他。」

消瘦的老闆拿出一個久沒用、已經生鏽的鐵籠將雪貂丟了進去，快狠準，不然爆氣的雪貂會再一次的咬爛老闆的手臂。

“欸欸？這分明就是要我直接帶走啊？”

於是女主人現在手上多了一籠烏漆墨黑的藍眼黑雪貂。

看了看新得來的雪貂，全身髒兮兮的毛還結塊了，不過好像吃的還不錯，至少沒有瘦的像個皮包骨，蓬蓬圓圓的，回家洗洗刷刷一定是帥哥一枚。

女主人連項圈的樣式都想好了，等等順便買材料。

哼著歌、帶著雪貂前往獸醫院，雖然她有些擔心這隻暴躁的小雪貂會不會跟Loki打架，不過一定是要先隔離觀察的，“靜觀其變吧！反正家裡的空房還有一間可以以防萬一。”

到了醫院後，雪貂爆氣的噝噝叫囂，「幹嘛！我不准你們碰我的毛髮！」

雪貂揮著小爪子，但身體被壓在冰涼的診療台上，一點作用也沒有，嗯嗯嗯的震動聲慢慢靠近，突然後頸涼了一片──雪貂被剃下了一小片黑毛，還被唉了一針、抽了血。

「夠了夠了！你們行行好，快放開我！」雪貂被架著欲哭無淚，因為在等待血檢的過程中，他還被修剪掉因過長而倒勾到肉球的指甲，過程被迫翻肚，讓女主人看見了一個閃電圖樣的白毛附在肚皮上。

長達10公分。

「天！名字我取好了，我要叫他Thor！」

當儀器發出嗶嗶兩聲後，今晚的檢查終於告了一個段落，檢查結果是──Thor很健康。

沒白血、沒愛滋、沒寄生蟲、沒營養不良，牙齒雖然有些污垢不過沒有牙結石，刷個牙就乾淨溜溜了，女主人離開獸醫院、買了塊一尺的布料踏上回家的步伐。

此時此刻的Thor已經累趴在鐵籠裡了。

【雪貂覺得不公平】

店門傳來了開門的叮鈴聲，但現在不是上班時間，Loki知道是放飯的回來了。

薰衣草盆栽裡探出了顆雪貂頭，他餓壞了，正想發出噝噝聲抗議的時候，他看見女主人手上多了一個鐵籠。

「那是什麼？」這勾起了Loki的好奇心，他爬上收銀台想看個清楚，卻望見一隻髒兮兮、又毛髮打結的同類，Loki這下怒髮衝冠的跳上女主人的肩膀抱怨。

「啊啊！要帶也帶一隻愛乾淨的啊！牠好髒！我不喜歡！牠像是從垃圾桶撿回來的！有沒有帶去看醫生！？有蟲怎麼辦！我最討厭蟲了妳又不是不知道！」

Loki看著將自己放回櫃檯，準備上樓走進浴室的女主人，他便跟了上去，一路上都在她身後噝噝的吼叫，黑貂注意到了往下一看，原本兇狠的眼睛瞬間都軟了。

“天啊！他好漂亮！我想我戀愛了！”黑貂縮在籠子裡，看著眼下白的透亮的雪貂，心臟噗通噗通的跳。

當聽到花啦啦的水聲響起時，Thor在猜自己要被洗乾淨了，髒了兩個月的毛髮他也相當的唾棄，鐵籠的門一被打開後，他直接躍進溫水裡並在裡頭打滾嬉戲。

可惜水馬上就髒了。

Thor疑惑的看著灰濁的水盆，再看著險些被自己的舉動嚇到的主人，他咯咯的叫著想換回對方的神志。

「水髒了，但我還這麼髒怎麼辦？妳想點辦法呀！」此時此刻的Thor只在乎他嶄新的未來。

女主人頓了頓，她驚呆的捧出黑貂、換盆新溫水，Thor又喜樂樂的跳進溫水裡。

「？爆氣的Thor跑哪了？」看著咯咯叫個不停、視線一直不離門外的Thor，女主人還沒發現他被帶回來不到十分鐘就戀愛了，她只覺得Thor跟在小店還有醫院的時候判若兩貂。

現在的黑貂竟然安靜的讓自己沖去第三次的肥皂泡泡。

洗乾淨後，Thor叼了支扁梳給了女主人，他想要對方給自己梳個帥氣的造型，接過梳子、拿起吹風機，女主人呵呵的笑了幾聲。

被仔細的打理後，Thor瞬間脫胎換骨、變成一隻俊美的大黑貂，原本蓬亂的毛髮讓Loki沒注意到他的姣好身材，現在能清楚看到對方的肌肉曲線。

坐在薰衣草裡的Loki仔細的打量了一下被關回雪貂籠的黑色同類，「喔！所以是一隻活力充沛的雪貂哥哥。」

雪貂的反應極為平淡，直到他看見Thor露在外頭的兩顆蛋蛋，他馬上就炸飛到了女主人面前，噝噝的吼叫著，「不公平！為什麼他還沒被紮掉！」

可惜她完全聽不懂，只是給了Loki一條鱈魚絲跟小魚乾。

搶過點心，Loki爬上高處嚼著鱈魚絲，「真該死的好吃！！」

想著自己小小年紀、還在繁殖場的時候就被紮掉了，現在連蛋皮都沒留下來，再看看雪貂籠裡一直盯著自己的公雪貂，他氣的把小魚乾丟在地上，又開始噝噝的抱怨了。

「不公平！不公平！為什麼他不用！？我就要？」

女主人像是不領情一樣的將Loki抱回他的個人套房裡，再將Thor連籠帶貂的也放了進去，關上燈及房門後自己打了一個哈欠、準備進房睡覺，今天可累死她了。

雪貂的個人套房裡多了一隻被關籠的黑貂，Loki不是很高興，不過他累了，咬著自己的小抱枕準備窩進毛毯裡睡覺、不理這外來物，但是對方一直不停的咯咯叫真的是吵死他了。

一腳踢開被子，Loki皺起自己的漂亮臉蛋走向雪貂籠。

「拜託，你能不能安靜點！這裡是我家！而且我要睡覺！」看著傻呼呼、比自己大上一圈的黑貂，「你難道不知道睡眠品質會影響代謝功能嗎？如果我的毛髮變粗都是你害的。」

Thor有些哽咽，眼前的小白貂讓他快心臟病發了，而且他能聞到對方身上的香氣，淡淡的薰衣草香撩的他都要發情了，Thor抿了抿嘴、整理了一下自己的毛髮，好讓自己看起來更像個紳士。

「你…你好啊！我叫Thor，請問你叫什麼名字？」Thor很有禮貌的報上主人給他取的新名字，他咽了咽口水，希望對方能告訴自己他的大名。

雪貂沉默了一陣子，看著眼前還算客氣的黑貂只是哼哼幾聲便報上自己名諱。

「我叫Loki，是這裡的大明星，我跟你不一樣是有工作的雪貂，不準你在發出聲響吵我睡覺。」說完，Loki抱著小抱枕鑽回毛毯裡進入睡眠。

「Loki…這名字真好聽！」Thor美滋滋的在籠裡繞圈圈，Thor覺得這是自己聽過最好聽的嗓音，比金絲雀的歌喉還有魅力。

看著遠端的鼓起物，Thor知道Loki不會再理會自己，便將自己捲成一團毛球，在籠裡幸福的呼呼大睡。

他做了一個美夢，他夢到自己跟Loki結了婚，生了七隻小雪貂，一半叫小Loki，一半叫小Thor，然後被Loki罵說沒有取名藝術。

【公告：黑貂叫Thor，一樣是非買品，別問，謝謝。】

準時八點起床，雪貂的生理時鐘不管何時何地都是準確的。

將小抱枕收好，Loki坐在大門前等女主人給他開門放飯、準備開始今天的“工作”，他看了一眼位居身旁的雪貂籠，在心裡又唾棄的幾分，黑貂睡到翻白眼、流口水。

「一點都不帥氣。」

聽見門開聲後，Loki也懶的裡Thor了，他鑽出門縫、直奔自己的水煮雞肉餐。

雪貂吃完飯後得到了兩條鱈魚絲，他嚼著看女主人手上的動作，她正在縫製Thor的項圈，幾塊紅色布料灑在桌上，這讓Loki想叼走一塊拿去藏起來，不過女主人縫製的速度太快，Loki還沒得逞項圈就做好了。

那是一個紅色的小紳士衣領項圈，上頭繡著“Thor”，還有一顆金色鈴鐺。

打開外出籠抱出睡到癱軟的黑貂，晃了晃，Thor睡死的毫無動靜。

心想，Thor可能只是之前被虐待，所以個性才那麼凶暴，不過是什麼原因讓他在還沒熟悉新環境的情況下就癱成軟呼呼的爛泥樣…女主人也還沒搞懂。

懵懵的被戴上項圈，Thor不是很喜歡脖子上多出來的東西，這勒的他不自在，但看著Loki脖子上的綠色蝴蝶結，「這不就是一對嘛！」

他高興的也不扯項圈了，還高興的在籠子裡蹦跳，「Loki，Loki，你覺得我這樣看起來怎麼樣？」

「…看起來蠢斃了。」雪貂留下在籠子裡滴著眼淚的黑貂，拍拍屁股準備去狩獵今天的第一個目標──鑲著綠色水鑽的手錶。

被隔離了一個星期後，女主人看見Loki不再對Thor出手後，才放黑貂出來見客人。

Thor看著一個高大的人類男性在擼Loki的毛，他在地上恨的牙癢癢、想咬他一口，他都還沒這樣跟Loki親密接觸過，這人類怎麼敢這樣擼他老婆！

但是黑貂不敢咬，因為咬了會被抓回去房間隔離，這樣他會有一個禮拜白天看不到Loki，所以只能忍。

女主人笑呵呵的一邊替當初建議多帶一隻雪貂的男子倒咖啡，一點跟他道謝，因為Thor一來後，她就再也不用去找Loki叼走的寶石或任何飾品了。

如果說Loki喜歡藏東西，那Thor就喜歡把Loki藏的東西叼出來，而且Thor會一直緊跟在Loki身後，因此減少了叼東西機會。

「你好煩！別一直跟著我！」Loki一手將Thor推下了書架，後者啪一聲的肚皮著地，痛的他唉唉叫。

「Loki！我摔的好痛，動不了了，你扶我一下…啊！你別走啊！Loki！」看著不領情的小雪貂一走，趴在地上演戲的Thor直接蹦跳了起來，追了上去。

這總你追、我推、你演戲、我不理的戲碼一直持續了三個禮拜。

Thor來到咖啡廳的這一個月一直在嘗試突破小紳士的心房，但是Loki就像冰山美女一樣不為所動，這讓Thor覺得是自己的做法不對，他決定換個方式。

「Loki！Loki！」Thor在地上轉圈圈、看著從木製書架爬下來的雪白貂。

剛把偷來的幾支髮夾和手錶藏起來的Loki覺得Thor又要來壞自己的好事了，都怪他，自己的戰力品變少了，那空蕩蕩的籃子讓Loki非常不滿意。

「你走開，別碰我的小東西。」一尾巴的甩在Thor的臉上。

爬回剛被偷竊的女孩子腿上，開啟清理自己的毛皮，他沒想到Thor也爬上來了，還一屁股壓在自己身上，Loki有那麼一瞬間想將貂踹下椅子。

「我幫你舔毛好不好？」Thor蹭了蹭Loki的臉頰、給他舔了舔，Loki舒服的咯咯叫了幾聲就放任Thor舔遍自己的全身，舒服的享受沒理由拒絕。

「再下面一點…不對，右邊一點…對對對，就是那裡～」

Loki滿足的覺得自己多了一個按摩舔毛師，這能舔到自己舔不到的地方，他不介意Thor舔尾根，反而反射性的翹起屁股又扭腰，舒服的他有點想要亂蹭些東西。

Thor高興自己換個方法能讓Loki喜歡，他賣命的為對方舔毛，希望Loki能知道自己是隻有男子氣概又貼心的好雪貂。

「女老闆娘，我死了，不用幫我急救了。」

被當場腳踏墊的女孩拿起手機，拍下位居自己腿上曬恩愛的小雪貂，再錄製一個長達一分鐘的舔毛畫面，最後上傳到了名叫Mjölnir的社交網站上。

“白色叫Loki，黑色叫Thor，來嗑一波比吸大麻還有效。”過沒多久，這則貼文的留言被一堆CP粉洗版，內容全是──

“天！他們好恩愛！”  
“好啦！我真的好了！”  
“嗑CP嗑到動物界也是厲害”叭啦叭啦的一大堆。

總之，女主人的生意又變得更好了。

【公告：Thor最近有些性情大變，請小心。】

細心舔毛有回報，Loki分了半條鱈魚絲給Thor，接過鱈魚絲，黑貂笑呵呵嚼的開心。

但，那原本就是Thor的，Loki才是那個偷別人零食的小惡魔，女主人捏了捏雪貂的皮下脂肪，覺得自己得限制他的零食用量。

你舔毛、我享受的相處模式持續了幾天後，Loki願意跟Thor分享他的睡墊，兩隻一黑一白的雪貂睡起來就像個圓滿的太極。

過了兩個月，他們的感情終於變好了，也沒有互相扯毛打架，女主人也就放心的關了電燈，回自己的房間就寢。

自從那段影片曝光後，來店裡看雪貂打卡的女性顧客便多了，Mjölnir今天又多了一則關於他們兩的“非營業”生活。

Sigyn：今天Loki又被Thor咬後頸了！（配圖是一張Loki被咬濕炸毛的後頸，還有一張Thor趴在地上認罪的可憐摸樣）

“他們這是在打情罵俏嗎？”  
“一定是啊！不然怎麼可能都沒受傷～”  
“天！他們好可愛啊！要去哪才看得到他們？”  
“阿斯嘉德的法蘭西斯咖啡廳。”

Loki在營業時間就是認真工作的可愛副店長，而打烊後，Loki喜歡邊嚼零食邊躺在Thor的肚子上咯咯叫，吃完就叫Thor幫自己舔毛。

恩恩愛愛，閃死人不償命。

Thor則都一樣，只要Loki在哪他就跟到哪，唯一的不同是──Thor會騎到Loki的背上，尤其是最近這兩三天特別嚴重。

「Thor！你別在咬Loki了！去吃飯。」看著不吃飯只知道追著Loki跑整個咖啡廳的Thor，女主人有些頭疼，她決定去上網科普到底發生了什麼事。

馬上將黑貂甩下身，Loki原本以為是Thor在跟自己鬧著玩，但隨著次數的增加，就算脾氣再好，他也受不了了，而且Thor不知道是怎麼突然就變油了，原本蓬鬆好躺的軟毛現在全結成一塊，這讓Loki覺得有點噁心。

「你不要再過來了！Thor，你好油，還有怪味道！我不喜歡！」

Loki被油膩膩的Thor逼到了自己挖的小洞穴裡，他正想做點反擊的時候又被對方一口咬住後頸。

「啊！！」感受著非比尋常的咬勁，Loki掙脫不了只能甩的尾巴及軟腰，Thor抓準空襲，跨坐了上去，溫溫潤潤的東西抵在雪貂的屁股上，讓Loki冒出了不少冷汗。

「Loki，你好香，我忍不住…我…我喜歡你。」Thor邊說邊蹭著Loki的屁股，小口子被蹭的鬆鬆軟軟，上頭還沾上了點濕黏的液體，平時被Thor舔尾巴舔慣得Loki反射性的翹起臀部，Thor高興當是對方答應的唉了進去。

腸道突然被捅開，這痛的Loki噝噝的吼叫，「啊！…你在幹嘛！？我是公的！是公的！」

跑不掉的雪貂只能任黑貂在自己身上混亂的磨蹭，這蹭的他渾身發熱、屁股痛，還沒嚐到舒服的滋味就有一股暖流填滿小腹，鼓漲鼓漲的小腹讓Loki非常不舒服，但自己卻咯咯咯的叫著。

當黑貂從雪貂體內離開時，Loki只能癱在小洞穴裡，腸道被捅到紅潤收縮、留在裡頭的東西也鎖不住，順著留下弄的白毛打結、黏答答又油膩膩的。

「Loki…？你醒著對嗎？」Thor蹭了Loki的臉頰，給他舔舔毛，但…太油了舔不乾淨，Loki明明睜著眼睛卻不理他，黑貂只好叼起對方的後頸讓主人處理。

女主人看到時還以為他們打架了，急急忙忙的送去看獸醫，檢查完，獸醫生尷尬的說，「Thor把Loki誤以為是女生了，妳聞聞，薰衣草味。」

「上點藥就沒事了，他只是被嚇到出神。」

醫生拿起一根細的像牙籤的棉花棒，在上頭沾了點藥膏就往雪貂的小屁股戳了進去，將裡頭的東西清乾淨後上了藥，又被捅一次屁股的Loki只知道往餵飯的身上爬，再對著醫生噝了聲。

「變態！」

醫生建議也給Thor紮一紮，不然Loki一年要受苦個兩三次，但他不會幫貂結育，她只能另外找別間醫術高明的。

女主人只好先帶兩隻剛完事的小雪貂回家，並幫他們洗個澡，Loki直到全身被洗乾淨才真正的回過神，但現在他一看見黑貂就躲進的毛毯裡，Thor可憐兮兮的站在原地不敢動。

「Loki…」Thor手裡握著零食不敢吃，他向前走了幾步想把餅乾送給Loki，「對不起…因為…你屁股翹起來了，我還以為是同意的意思…」

Loki嚼著自己的餅乾發洩，Thor的腰力太好了，都快把他的骨頭敲碎了，搓揉著發疼的屁股，他覺得Thor是大白痴，他怎麼能把生小孩的地方跟腸道搞錯？

「我說了我是公的啊！你不應該對我做那些，我生不出崽子。」Loki氣呼呼地看著眼前的傻大個，他是真的不懂還是假的不懂？

雪貂結巴的繼續說著。

「我只是…小時候就被紮掉，所以不明顯…」Loki雪白的毛髮鍍上一層紅，他可沒想過這輩子還需要跟其他雪貂討論自己的尺寸大小，丟不丟人啊！

「…我知道，但是我還是喜歡你。」Thor向前舔了舔Loki，想討對方歡心，但這次Loki不領情，他搶走Thor手上的零食就跑回房間躲起來了。

看著一切的女主人，拍下一張孤零零的Thor、發上Mjölnir，寫著“Thor失戀了，求一間能替雪貂結紮的醫院”。

幾分鐘後，又是幾十條的勁爆留言。

“什麼什麼？失戀了？怎麼會！他們感情可好了呀！”  
“不！Thor振作點！把Loki追回來！”  
“會看雪貂的醫院阿斯嘉德不多啊，去約頓看看，那裡才是雪貂的聖產地。”  
“他們怎麼吵架的？Thor把Loki零食吃光了？”

看到最後一條，女主人哭笑不得，她委婉的回了一句“是Loki被吃掉了”以後便滑掉Mjölnir，開始上網搜尋厲害的結紮專家，Mjölnir上被驚叫聲掃過的留言區沒人再去理會。

【通知：法蘭西斯公休一星期，造成您的不便，我非常抱歉，請耐心等候全新的Thor及活動與妳們見面】

女主人找到了一間醫術高明的獸醫院，位居約頓海姆市中心，她決定休息個一星期，帶Thor去動手術，事後三天，她收拾好行李箱、提起外出籠，將Loki跟Thor一起去了火車站。

約頓海姆離阿斯嘉德有十二個小時的車程，需要轉車兩次，女主人到了約頓時這裡正飄著細雪。

雪白大地讓Loki恢復了好心情，他雙手貼著籠子正開心的探索新環境，Thor呢…還在失戀的殘傷中，可憐的窩成團。

搭乘十分鐘的公車，她到了事先預約的旅館入住。

旅館不大，全由木頭所組成，外頭被數顆雪白的植物包圍，裡頭則有幾隻大狗在牠們的主人周圍打轉。

進入自己到套房後，女主人拿出兩個小飾品在手裡晃了晃，Loki看了眼睛一亮、興奮的咯咯叫個不停，因為手術安排在明天，所以他們還能一起玩玩雪，但是…

「Loki啊！！」雪貂跑不見了，還是那隻最最最雪白、最最最聰明的那隻。

「Thor，快點！把Loki找出來！」女主人焦急的說著，牽繩綁的不鬆不緊剛剛好，Loki卻骨骼一縮，當這女主人跟Thor面前滑出，躲進雪貂裡跑的不見蹤影…

天殺的好軟骨。

黑貂動了動鼻子，嗅著空氣中的薰衣草味 雖然很淡但他還是聞到了，Thor往前走跳了幾步、潛進積雪裡，用鼻頭跟前抓拋開白雪，大概五分鐘，一句叫罵噝噝聲從雪地裡傳出，Loki被Thor頂著屁股推出了雪地。

女主人知道了，她這次會鎖的緊一些。

被從新綁回牽繩的Loki在雪地裡打滾、跑跳，興奮的像個3歲孩子，Thor窩在主人的腳邊，只是踩踩雪沒有Loki的一半興奮。

“完了…”女主人心裡想著，“這樣帶他去紮掉會不會太狠？”

但預約了就是預約了，Thor被隔離空腹了八個小時，趴在地上肚子咕嚕咕嚕的叫，Loki這下看了也心疼了，並開始為他擔心。

躡手躡腳的靠近零食，原本想咬破零食帶叼跟小魚乾或餅乾給Thor，卻被發現了，零食被關進外出箱裡頭不得了。

偷零食失敗，Loki只能站在黑貂面前說，「Thor…抱歉，零食被沒收了，我偷不到…你很餓嗎？」Loki原本想給Thor舔舔毛，但最後還是縮了回去。

「你願意跟我說話了？你不生氣了？」Thor搖搖頭、睜著水亮的藍色眼睛，四天不跟自己說話的Loki終於又跟自己說話了，他突然覺得自己好像沒那麼餓了。

Loki頓了頓、眨了眨眼睛，紅了毛皮在Thor面前縮成一團毛球，Thor以為Loki肚子痛，不停的叫著Loki的名字，咯咯咯咯的聲音響個不停，剛從浴室裡刷牙洗臉完的女主人又拍下了一個半分鐘的短片。

“他們這是在手術前和好了嗎？”發完文後，她穿好外套、帶著Thor跟Loki出了旅館。

來到醫院，Thor已經給Loki舔了一整路的毛，四天沒這麼做讓他舔的很勤奮，直到被醫生抱上診療台才停止，這期間Loki都沒有回話，只是安靜的享受對方的服務。

血檢結束後，原以為能回家的Thor滿頭問號。

他被護士往裡頭帶，而Loki被主人套上牽繩準備離開，看著這一切、急的黑貂噝噝亂叫亂咬，突然一支麻醉針打在後頸處，僅僅過了一分鐘，Thor就懵了神的被送上了手術台。

女主人只是帶Loki出去玩玩雪，過個三小時就會回去接Thor的，可是Loki今天像昨天的Thor一樣只是踩踩雪，不是很有精神。

Loki蹭了一下雪地後馬上趴回女主人的肩頭，他開始害怕自己再也見不到那隻煩人、但又回幫自己舔毛的小黑貂了。

「Thor呢？為什麼沒帶他出來？」嚼著女主人的褐色頭髮，水汪汪的墨綠瞳孔好像滴了幾滴淚下來。

女主人將雪貂捧進懷裡、搔肚皮，雖然Loki一臉享受但沒有咯咯叫，以前只要這麼搔小雪貂都會叫的，“看來Thor成功把到Loki了”女主人呵呵的笑著。

三個小時候後，她接到了醫院的電話，表示Thor醒了、可以去接他回家了。

到了醫院，原本還擔心再也見不到Thor的Loki趴在診療台上哈哈大笑，Thor的衣領項圈被解開、換上了一個防咬甜甜圈，重點是──他的蛋蛋沒了。

Loki要有多爽有多爽，這下他們公平了。

“別笑了…Loki…”

剛動完手術所以麻藥還沒退，他只能無辜的躺在籠子裡讓Loki笑他，可憐巴巴的滴著淚，他的男子氣概沒了，這下他要怎麼追Loki，黑貂心死、欲哭無淚、不知道怎麼辦才好。

女主人聽完Thor的術後照顧後就帶著他們回到了旅館。

黑貂需要靜養，所以女主人在浴缸裡放滿溫水，讓Loki在浴室裡開心游泳；自己則在回覆Mjölnir的留言；Thor沒有選擇，只能躺在床上跟甜甜圈奮鬥。

“他們和好了嗎？謝天謝地，又能看到他們互相舔毛的樣子了。”  
“互相舔毛？我怎麼沒看過？”  
“別謝我，影片自己看，我爽玩了。”  
“天！天！再來給我一打甜的要命的糖霜小甜餅！”

女主人點開視頻，影頻裡的Loki被Thor壓著舔背毛，然後Loki在幫Thor舔尾巴毛，兩貂就窩在陰暗的小洞穴裡──那個他們第一次完事的小洞穴。

養了他們七個月，女主人還真的沒看過Loki幫Thor舔毛，“嗯？所以你們為什麼上了本壘就吵架了？”沒人知道為什麼，只有Loki知道。

過了兩個小時，Thor身上的麻藥退的差不多後，他一拐一跛的伸出爪子慢慢滑下床、進了浴室找玩水玩嗨的Loki，他有點難過，不知道怎麼開口，支支吾吾的。

不過這聲音反而引起Loki的注意。

Loki躍出水面，將身上的水甩的到處都是，走到Thor面前舔舔他的臉頰，算是給Thor的一點安慰，雖然Loki不懂，但中途失去蛋蛋一定很難過，尤其是嚐過甜頭之後。

「別難過啊，哥哥，就兩個鈴鐺而已，看看我，我一開始就沒有還不是活的好好的。」Loki繞道Thor身後，聞聞對方的屁股，一股濃烈的碘酒味撲鼻而來，尾巴附近的毛還被優碘弄的亂七八糟的，Loki只能嘖嘖了兩聲。

Thor趴在浴室的地板上想要Loki給他更多安慰，他楚楚可憐的開口了，「可是那是我的男子氣概啊…」他吸了吸鼻子繼續說，「這樣要我怎麼追你…沒有雪貂會喜歡沒男子氣概的同類…」

「所以你不喜歡我嘍？只是想找對象發洩？嗯？」Loki一口咬了對方的鼻子，氣憤的說著。

「我喜歡你啊！我很喜歡你…所以才會忍不住…」Thor看著完美無缺、閃亮亮的Loki，Thor自己都忘了，自己就是那個喜歡上沒有男子氣概的雪貂的雪貂。

Loki搖搖頭，這次換他咬住黑貂的後頸皮將他拖出浴室，但Thor實在太大隻了，拖的他下巴發酸，將Thor叼進自己的小被墊裡、踏了踏，下秒就往Thor的肚皮裡鑽，不軟不硬的肚皮躺起來剛剛好，非常舒服。

而且Loki剛玩完水，全身還溼答答的，Thor的高溫暖爐烘烤剛好讓自己不會著涼生病，真是一舉兩得。

Loki喬好位子後咯咯的叫著，「沒有鈴鐺就沒有自信了嗎？Thor。」圓圓的墨綠眼睛看著眼前的黑雪貂，他蹭了蹭對方鼻子、咬了一口後繼續說，「我可從來都不覺得自己有失魅力。」

Thor頓了頓，不知道這代表什麼意思，他真是個木頭腦袋，Loki想著，雪貂一個翻身，把大自己一圈Thor壓在身下，他扯掉了礙事的甜甜圈，舔了舔Thor的後頸，並輕輕的咬了一口。

「懂了沒？懂了就幫我舔毛。」Loki咯咯的問著。

Thor不是很懂，但是他開心的又把Loki反壓在身下，開始繼續舔舐、磨蹭對方，這次Loki沒有噝噝的亂吼叫，只要不嗯到腰酸背痛，Loki都不會生氣。

如果Loki一開始就討厭Thor早就把他咬死了，怎麼還會讓自己被摩擦生熱，他只是討厭那兩個叮噹響的鈴鐺，還有油膩膩的發情期而已。

【新產品公告：雪貂冰淇淋蘇打，一日數量有限，要買一快！】

假日結束，女主人馬上研發出新的冰淇淋球，那是一球黑白相間、形成愛心的冰淇淋，靈感來自Loki跟Thor和好後的睡姿。

兩隻雪貂抱在一起形成一個太極愛心，而那張照片在Mjölnir上有一時之間是點閱率第一。

因為Thor才剛退麻藥就又把Loki嗯了好幾輪。

“精力超旺盛啊！”  
“傷口都不會裂開嗎？”  
“啊哈哈哈～遇到真愛結紮也阻止不了衝動～”

以上是Mjölnir留言版最常出現的三則留言。

Loki回到了天天上班的日子，他還是繼續藏小東西、給客人擼毛，但還是有某些東西改變了──被擼完毛的Loki會去找Thor，要Thor幫自己舔毛，等對方舔乾淨後才會去尋找下一個目標。

這就是在公然放閃。

Thor仍然會將Loki藏起來的東西物歸原主，改變的是──當客人擼Loki擼的太過頭，他會將對方的重要物品藏的比Loki還隱密難挖。

報復，女主人是這麼解釋的，一隻容易吃醋的小黑貂不准許任何人將Loki擼到咯咯叫的舒適翻滾。

這是他的專利，永遠都是。

而Loki，只是單純的享受來自四面八方人事物對自己的喜愛。

自己只要專心愛Thor就夠了。

END


End file.
